This Year's Love
by Feistygirl7
Summary: Breanna Jaxton is a hard working journalist for WWE.com that has been given the opportunity of a lifetime and is thrilled beyond belief. That is until John Cena is thrown into the equation.
1. A New Assignment

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names you don't recognize.

Chapter 1

Breanna slammed yet another drawer of her usually tidy desk closed and sighed in deep frustration.

"If I don't find that photo portfolio soon, I am going to lose it," she said to herself.

Breanna Jaxton had finally completed her five month project and was almost ready to present it to her boss when she noticed a very vital part missing. Breanna had worked her way up from assistant editor at to one of three head journalist in less than two years and had just recently been presented with the project of a lifetime. She was one of four journalists chosen to write a sponsored book detailing the lives of WWE superstars. The opportunity was more than Breanna had ever dreamed of when she used to practice interviewing on her mom and brother. She had just finished the first part of the assignment It had been a four month long piece with none other than Shawn Michaels. Growing up her and her brother had loved to watch wrestling and playfully practice moves on each other. When see was told who her first job was, she had flipped out. Even though she had talked with Shawn for small interviews before, the thought of traveling and learning about someone she had grown up idolizing was more than she ever expected. So for the last five months Breanna talked with him and watched him, slowly piecing together a section that she felt did him and the wrestling business justice and today she would present it and hopefully receive approval and a new assignment. Now all she had to do was find the pictures that her best friend Sydney Cartel had taken. Breanna had met Sydney when she first started at and the two had clicked instantly. They both were sarcastic, outgoing, and shared a passion for Starbucks and shoes. Sydney was a photo journalist and was assigned to join Breanna for a month towards the end of her assignment and take pictures for the book. Nothing had been more fun than traveling around the country with her best friend and she couldn't wait to start another journey.

Just as Breanna was about to freak out her best friend walked in and casually dropped the missing portfolio on Breanna's desk.

"Hey what's with the pissed off face," Sydney asked with a laugh.

"I have been looking for those photos for twenty minutes now and it turns out my stupid best friend had them the whole time," Breanna replied.

"Sorry, should of left a note, but Jason wanted to look at them," Sydney said referring to the head of layout and design for the book.

"It's cool, I just have to go show the whole thing to Landon, like now," Breanna said looking at her watch. "Well, wish me luck," she said as she gathered all her papers together.

"Don't worry, I've read that piece at least fifty times. It's amazing. You should be really proud, B," Sydney said.

"Thanks Syd," Breanna said hugging her friend. "I'll find you after and we'll grab some lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Knock them dead, girl!"

Breanna smiled at her friend before letting out a nervous sigh and heading in the direction of her boss' office. She wasn't worried that her boss, Landon Price, would be hard on her or anything, in fact the two were good friends. It was just that she had put so many hours into this one piece that if it wasn't up to standard, then that would say everything about her as a writer. She composed herself and lightly dusted off her skirt before knocking on the familiar door. A loud "come in" was her reply.

"Good morning, Mr. Price," Breanna said as she closed the door.

"None of this Mr. stuff, B, it's not that formal," Landon replied.

"I know, I'm just a little nervous," Breanna replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's amazing," Landon said as he smiled at her. "Now let's see it."

Breanna handed him the folder containing her writing and Sydney's picture and watched his face the entire time he looked it over, checking for any signs of approval or disapproval. After what seemed like forever, he finally closed the folder and set it on his desk before looking up at her.

"Breanna what you wrote is nothing short of fantastic. The way you mixed your description with Shawn's quotes really lets the reader see it from two different sides. You show incredible knowledge, yet the reader can still relate to you. It's brilliant," Landon said with a huge grin. "Congrats girl, the higher ups are going to love this."

"Oh thank God! I was so worried that you wouldn't like the format or something like that," Breanna said with a happy sigh.

"You worry to much, girl. Trust me you need to relax while you can, because your new assignment starts next week," Landon said.

"Next week, Landon, that's great! You know I can't stand not having work to do," Breanna said.

"Trust me, I know and quite frankly it's the weirdest thing in the whole world. Why can't you be a slacker like the rest of us?" Landon teased.

"Oh yeah, twenty-eight and running an entire section of a huge website. You're a huge slacker," Breanna said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, but I no when to work and when to party, baby. It's all about balance," Landon replied with a quirky grin. It was the same grin that always made Breanna question why see never saw him as more than a friend. He was cute and fun and could keep up with her on the dance floor, but had Breanna had still never felt anything toward him other than friendship. He was an amazing friend and the best boss anyone could ask for and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Enough with the lame party talk, I want to know who my next assignment is," Breanna said excitedly.

'Are you sure you want to know, because I could tell you tomorrow or something," Landon said with a grin that quickly earned him a hit to the side of the head.

"Just tell me, dork," Breanna replied rolling her eyes once again.

"Dork? Such professional talk, B," Landon said sarcastically. "As much as I love to bug you, I have work to do, so I'll just tell you."

"Thank God for small favors," Breanna quipped.

"Cute," he said rolling his eyes.

"I swear I'm going to kill you in three seconds," Breanna said.

"John Cena."

"Cena? You have got to be kidding me! All I hear is that he is a womanizing player that tries to rap," Breanna said with distain.

"He doesn't try, B, he's actually good. You should listen sometime. Anyways he's not that bad at all. Plus the assignments have all ready been made, so it final," Landon said. "I know you dealt with much worse, Breanna. This will be a walk in the park."

"You know I'll do it Landon, I just really hope this guy isn't just some jerk is all I'm saying," Breanna replied.

"There's the trooper we all know and love," Landon said while receiving an unimpressed look from Breanna.

"Now I suggest you grab a quick lunch, because he's going to be here to meet you at two," Landon said.

"I have to meet him today? Uhh, great. Let's just hope for both our sakes he surprises me," Breanna said before hurrying off to find Sydney. 'Oh she's going to love this," Breanna thought remembering all the times that Sydney had commented on John's appearance and how she thought he was the hottest thing to grace the Smackdown ring. 'I swear she's such a teeny bopper sometimes,' she thought with a laugh as she headed off into the direction of her best friend's office.

A/N – One down and hopefully more to go, if you guys are feeling it. Please feel free to review with any constructive criticism. And also, I didn't quite know what to rate this story so I rated it R just to be safe. There shouldn't be anything to bad that you couldn't just skip over though.


	2. Pessimistic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names you don't recognize.

Chapter 2

"I just don't understand why it had to be him," Breanna said for what seemed like the thousandth time to her best friend. The two had decide to grab a quick lunch before Breanna had to meet John.

"And I just don't understand why you have such a problem with this, B," Sydney said. "You have never complained about interviewing anyone before, and besides you haven't even met him yet."

"Have you heard all the interns talk around here Syd? It seems like he's dated practically all of them!" Breanna said very animatedly.

"Just give him chance, okay? We're not here to write about their sex lives, as fun as that would be," Sydney joked. "Just be professional and let yourself have a little fun. Besides I'm joining a little after a month in, and you know I'll make you have fun."

"You're right. I think I'm just pessimistic. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," Breanna said smiling for what seemed like the first time throughout the whole lunch.

"And you promise you won't be all uppity and no-fun Breanna," Sydney said as she pointed at her accusingly.

"Hey!"

"Just promise," Sydney said.

"Fine, I promise," Breanna said rolling here eyes. "We should get going he'll be there at two."

"Alright. You're paying because you bitched so much," Sydney said with a smirk.

"I was going to offer anyway. Sorry Syd," Breanna said.

"You get used to it," Sydney joked as the two set off in the direction of their office building.

"Now what are you going to do when he gets here?" Sydney asked Breanna as if she was a child as they arrived in front of Breanna's door

"Be nice and respectful and not act like a bitch" Breanna replied annoyed.

"Good job, star for the day," Sydney replied.

"Oh shut up. I'll see later okay," Breanna told Sydney.

"Okay. And be sure you can describe his body in at least three adjectives when you see me," Sydney said with a wicked look on her face.

"You really need to get some, but fine," Breanna laughed.

"Oh, I would receive some from him anytime!" Sydney said as she walked off.

-

"I still think this is completely insane!" John Cena told Vince McMahon for the second time. John had just received the exact details on an upcoming book that he would be featured in and was not that pleased to learn that a complete stranger would be following him around four months.

"John, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not saying you have to do this, but this book is a huge deal and we have everyone from Hogan to Slaughter in here and quite frankly it should be an honor that they want to include you. Now, I've personally spoke with every journalist associated with thins and you are allowed to tell them where they can and can't be, so it's not like you won't ever get any space," Vince said.

"I know. It's just weird man. Having someone lookin' at you and takin' notes," John replied. "But you're right; to be included with legends of this business is a privilege, so I'll do it. Under protest, but I'll do it."

"Good. I talked to Landon over at hoping you'd agree, and you're suppose to meet your journalist at two," Vince said with a pleased smile.

"Two? Man, I gotta get going," John said as he stood up.

"Alright. Thanks for doing this, John. I think you'll be very glad in the end," Vince said as he showed him out.

"Thanks for the talk Vince," John said as he left Vince's office and tried to mentally prepare himself to meet someone that was going to be poking around in his life for the next four months.

-

Breanna sat impatiently and tapped her pencil on her desk as she looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. She was really anxious to see if John turned out to be exactly how she expected. She was just about to check the clock again when a loud knock interrupted her reverie. She got up and took a deep breath before opening the door. The appearance that she was met with did not surprise her at all. John was wearing regular jeans and Boston Celtics jersey and didn't look any happier to be there than she did. What did surprise her however was how hot her face became as she looked at him. 'Damn, Syd is rubbing off on me,' Breanna thought before inviting him to sit down.

John was on the other hand was very surprised at Breanna's appearance for the simple fact that he had not expected the person following him around to be a woman. 'Or a very hot one at that,' John thought to himself as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a simple black skirt and a pink camisole that seemed to suit her dark blond hair and dark eyes perfectly. Looking into her office he saw a jacket slung across her chair that seemed to be the completion of her outfit. John wasn't going to lie to himself, she looked good. He tried not to let any of his surprise show as he walked in to the small office.

"Where are my manners," Breanna said before sitting down. "I'm Breanna Jaxton."

"John Cena," he said as he took her hand in simple handshake. He ignored the warmth that overtook his hand as he sat down.

"Know I know you probably have a little apprehension about this, but trust me it won't be that bad," Breanna said looking at John. "I just finished a similar project with Shawn Michaels and everything went smoothly, so I assume this will, too."

"I'm just not sure a like the idea of you bein' all in my business twenty-four seven," John replied showing a little aggravation at the whole situation.

"Well, you're allowed to tell me where I can't go and when. Most of the time you won't even know I'm there," Breanna said trying to be as understanding as she could.

"Vince said you be startin' next Thursday is that right?" John asked.

"Yes. I'll be meeting you in Minneapolis for Smackdown," Breanna replied.

"Aight, I guess I'll see you next Thursday then," John said quickly ending their meeting as he headed for the door. He turned around and waved a short good-by before leaving. As the door shut Breanna let out a deep sigh. "This is going to be some four months," she said quietly as she leaned back in her chair. Little did she know that the man she had just conversed with was thinking the same thing with a small, yet unexplainable smile on his face.

"At least I have those three adjectives, "Breanna said with a laugh as she picked up the phone to call her best friend.


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names you don't recognize.

Chapter 3

"So now was this jersey tight?"

"For the love of God, Syd! If you ask one more question about him, I will kill you!" a very frustrated voice answered.

Breanna had managed to put off packing until the day before she was supposed to leave and the stress was now starting to eat away at her. The fact that her best friend could not shut up about the man that Breanna could not get off her mind did not help at all. With a heavy sigh she stretched her tired muscles and decided to take a break to see what Sydney had managed to pack from her bathroom. What she saw as she peered into the small bathroom of her apartment did nothing to alleviate her stress.

"Syd, I really do not need three different kinds of shampoo," Breanna said as she rubbed her temple.

"You never know! What if you go someplace where it's humid, huh? I have seen your humidity hair and trust me girl it is scary," an overly hyper Sydney replied.

"I never should have let you help, you always over pack. And for the record I do not have humidity hair so shut up," Breanna said with a small laugh.

"Come on girl, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up. It's not that big of a deal you know. You've already done this once, so this should be a piece of cake right?"

"In theory, but you did not see John. He made it perfectly clear that he did not want anyone invading in on his privacy," Breanna said as she took a seat on her sofa.

"Bre, please. Someone that fine could never be that bad," Sydney said with a smirk.

"It's not that he's THAT bad, it's just that Shawn was so easy to work with you know. He was open and inviting from the very beginning. I never really had to work to get him to open up. John is like his antithesis. I'm just a little nervous that I won't be able to get the job done like I should," Breanna finished with a final sigh.

"Ah, come on girlie. I know you can do this. You have dealt with so much in your life and have come out just that much stronger, okay? This is not a big deal. It's just a job. Now quit pouting and start packing. When we finish, we can go get some ice cream, my treat," Sydney said

"Total unfair use of ice cream, but you are right," Breanna replied.

"Well, of course," Sydney said with a laugh.

Throughout the next two hours the girls packed all the necessities that Breanna would need before proceeding to down two pints of chocolate chip ice cream. When Breanna arrived home that night and got into her bed for the very last time in a long while, she could help but feel that her life was about to take a dramatic turn. As she drifted off to sleep all she could think is that she had better be prepared for anything.

Breanna woke to the excessive beep of her nearby alarm clock and groaned loudly as she shut it off. Her eyes groggily opened to find the glowing red numbers reading seven-thirty. With a stretch she stood up and mentally went over her schedule for the day. At ten Syd would be by to take her to the airport. She hoped everything would be running on time and she'd arrive in Minneapolis at around four-thirty, so she would have time to get everything situated before meeting John. John. Now there was a situation she was just a little nervous about. She really hoped both of them could be completely professional and get done what had to be done. Breanna tried to clear her mind of all stressful thoughts as she took a long and relaxing shower before finally getting dressed and making sure she had everything she needed. As she was doing an once-over of her bathroom, she her a loud knock at her door. She quickly looked at the clock and noticed that Sydney was early, which had to be a universal first. She hurriedly opened her apartment door and was met with an all too familiar and completely un-welcomed sight. She tried to quickly shut the door before the tall figure pushed his way into her apartment.

"Now that is no way to greet you r significant other, darling," an overly smooth voice remarked.

"Too bad you're not my significant other, Adam. Get the hell out of my apartment!" An enraged Breanna yelled.

"Oh come on, baby! I have apologized a million times. I don't see why you just can't get over it," Adam replied.

"Because, Adam, you slept with another woman! And not even someone you had feelings for, just another trashy, whoring bar slut! You can apologize until the world ends and I still won't take you back," Breanna replied exasperatedly.

"It was one mistake, Bre. Come on," Adam replied as he plopped down on her couch and rolled his eyes.

"You know even taking away that, our relationship was going nowhere. All you sleeping around did was make me realize that I never loved you like I thought I did," Breanna said.

"Come on baby, you know I can fix this. Just give me another chance," Adam replied as he stood up and tried to rub her shoulders.

"Oh, do not touch me. You are disgusting you know that. Just get out," Breanna said as she pointed harshly towards her door.

"Come on, baby," Adam replied as he pushed her against a wall and tried to force his lips on hers.

She harshly pushed him away and watched as her fell next to her couch.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you ass!" Breanna yelled as her front door opened.

"Bre, what's going on? I heard yelling," Sydney asked before her eyes rested upon a groaning Adam. "Oh, if it isn't the dickless wonder, Adam Jackson," she said dryly, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Leaving, now!" Breanna said as she held her door open.

"This isn't over, Bre. You are mine and you know it," Adam said viciously as he left.

"Whatever, Adam. I trade in some of those big threats for some balls if I were you," Sydney yelled at his retreating form. "Let's just go, B. We're going to be running late now."

"I really hate him sometimes, you know," Breanna said with a sigh as she picked up her bags.

"Sometimes? Come on girl, I could tell he was an ass from the beginning, remember?" 

"Yeah, I remember. I still can not believe I wasted two year with him. How could I have been so stupid?" Breanna replied.

"Because he was charming and funny and all the things you thought a guy should be. It all just happened to be completely fake," Sydney replied.

"Well, it is over now. Let's go, I don't want to be late just because he is an ass," Breanna stated. She took one last look around her apartment before closing door and heading to JFK airport. The two women had to practically run through security and check-in to get to her gate, but made it just as a loud voice came over the intercom declaring that it was the final boarding. Breanna turned to her friend and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Syd."

"Me too, B. But I'll be there in a month or so and plus you know I'm going to call everyday for full reports on the amazing sex-god known as John Cena," Sydney replied with a wicked smile.

Breanna rolled her eyes with a laugh before replying, "Trust me, I know."

"And everything will work out. I expect you and John to be best friends by the time I get there, do you hear me?" Sydney said sternly.

"I doubt that, but I promise I'll try to get along with him, okay mother?" Breanna replied sarcastically.

"Okay, you have to go. Call me later, okay?" Sydney said

"Okay, love you girl," Breanna replied.

"Love you, too. Have fun and try to make out with at least one fine man," Sydney said with a wink.

"I'll try," Breanna replied with a small laugh, "Don't sexually harass anyone while I'm gone, okay?"

"Oh you know I will," Sydney replied as she watched her best friend board the plane. As she turned and left the airport, all she could hope was that her friend made it through the coming months with her sanity still intact. .

Breanna spent practically the entire flight reading and organizing the notes she has prepared on John. Most of it was basic stuff that she would have to ask anyway, but there were bits that she found very surprising. The main one being that Landon had been right; John was actually into hip-hop and rapping and despite what Breanna thought, it was not just some gimmick. Before Breanna knew it the stewardess came over the intercom to tell everyone that they would be landing shortly. Breanna buckled her seatbelt and quickly gathered her notes together. After the plane landed, Breanna was one of the last passengers off. She took a deep sigh and mentally prepared her self for what was about to come, before gathering her belongings and heading towards the front area of the airport. She wondered around for a minute before finally seeing a familiar face standing by a black limo. As she approached the woman, she couldn't help but smile at the Gucci sunglasses and designer pant suit. 'Same old Stephanie,' Breanna thought with a smile before finally calling out her name.

"Steph, over here," Breanna called. She watched as the young woman turned and flashed a bright smile at her.

"Hey, Bre! How are you?" Stephanie said before pulling her in for a hug.

"All is good. I'm a little nervous, but that's standard," Breanna replied as she returned the woman's smile.

"Well, Landon faxed me over some of your work, and trust me, I know you'll do amazing," Stephanie replied as the two women stepped into the limo.

"Thanks, Steph. So how has married life been treated you? I feel like I haven't talk to you in forever," Breanna replied as the limo started moving.

"I absolutely love it," Stephanie replied with a smile reserved for those in love. Breanna watched her eyes light up as she told her of some of the things that Paul had done to surprise her lately. Breanna was so happy for the woman that she had known practically since she had started working for the WWE, but she also couldn't help but envy her for the love that she had. But, if it couldn't happen to her, Breanna knew that no one deserved it more than Stephanie.

"So, enough about me," Stephanie said, breaking Breanna out of her reverie. "Let me tell what the schedule looks like for today. It will just sort of be a showing you around the ropes day since you never worked with Smackdown before. I think you are supposed to meeting with John before his match tonight, but after that you are free to look around, head back to the hotel, whatever," Stephanie finished.

"Sounds good to me," Breanna replied with a smile. 'Simple enough,' she thought. 'Just one meeting and then I'm done for the day.'

"So any questions? I know this a little fast, but I've got a lot to do tonight and I don't want you to feel lost or anything," Stephanie said with a warm smile.

"No, I completely understand. I'm sure I'll find my way around," Breanna replied. "Just one question though, do you know where we are heading next?"

"Yeah, next week there's a couple of shows in California, and then of course WrestleMania is in Hollywood, and then we have a European tour, so all in all a hectic couple of months," Stephanie replied.

"Yeah, but I think it is so amazing that I'll get to cover WrestleMania, I've never even been before," Breanna said with excitement.

"Never? You've worked with us for two years and you have never been to WrestleMania, that's awful Bre," Stephanie stated.

"I know, I know, but every time it comes around it seems like I have some huge project, but now this is part of the huge project," Breanna replied.

"Yeah, I know. Pretty cool that John's going to be in the championship match, too huh?" Stephanie said as she casually looked out the window.

"Yeah, I didn't even know until yesterday," Breanna replied. She was met with an incredulous look from Stephanie. "I know I'm horrible, but I usually only get a chance to see RAW. Thursdays are usually stay-at-the-office late days."

"Oh, we will defiantly have to change that," Stephanie said with a smirk "Looks like we're almost at the arena, are you ready?"

With a sigh, Breanna replied with a "Yes." As the two women stepped out of the limo and headed towards the back entrance, a million questions were swirling inside Breanna's head. Would she mesh with everyone? Would she even get along with John? Before she knew it, they were standing in front of a door with John's name typed on a piece of paper stuck to it.

"Well here we are. If you have any questions at all, just find me or you have my cell number. And don't be nervous, you've got this girl," Stephanie said with a smile before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

'She's right, Bre, you have this completely under control," Breanna thought as she took a deep breath. She nervously raised her hand to knock on the door. She started softly, but then knocked loudly when no one answered. She quietly listened to see if there was anyone inside. When she didn't hear anything, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The sight she was met with shocked her.

Towards the back of the locker room, John was seated in a standard metal chair with his feet propped on a nearby bench. He had his headphones on and his eyes were closed. The thing that shocked, Breanna, however, was that presently he did not have a shirt on. And what shocked her even more was that the sight did not offend her in the least. She took this opportunity to look him over and found that she very much liked what she saw. His face had a simple handsomness that made him seem causal, but yet still intriguing and currently shown with the intensity that he either felt for the music he was listening to or the current topic on his mind. His body seemed to be, in Breanna eyes, perfect. Every muscle seemed to be chiseled to his exact liking and she could tell that he must work out religiously. Breanna eyes finally traveled to his arms. She could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have someone like him hold her. She quickly shook the thought from her head and looked back up at his face. She was startled however to find that John's eyes were no longer closed. In fact, they were staring directly into hers. Her face was quickly consumed by a deep red blush just as his mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" He asked as his grin grew even bigger.

"N-no, I was just contemplating whether I should disturb you, or leave a note, or…" Breanna stuttered as with he just sat and looked at her with the same grin.

"No need to get flustered, I was kidding. Since we haven't seemed to get off on the right foot, how 'bout we start over? I'm John," he said and reached out his hand.

She looked at his hand for a moment before finally sighing and shaking it firmly with hers. "Breanna Jaxton. I'm the one who will be 'all in your business' as you put it."

"Right," he said. "I was kinda rude that day. Sorry about that, it's just kinda intimidating to have someone follow you around for months. But I was an ass and I'm sorry," he finished.

"Trust me, it's completely fine. I should apologize to you. I kind of assumed the worst of you and I shouldn't have," Breanna said with slight embarrassment in her voice.

"Right, trust me I'm sure people have thought worse," he said, "so how is this all going to work," he asked with he wondered around to try and find a jersey to where.

"Well," she started as she tried to keep her eyes away from his currently bare chest, "Nothing today, really, since you have a match or something, but we basically need to decide on a day each week when we can sit down and do interviews," she said and watched his face contort with the word 'interview.' "Don't worry. You do not have to say anything that you do not want to. Anything you say outside of interviews that you say will be kept confidential, unless you say it is okay to include it. Other than that, I will just be watching you matches, how you train, and stuff like that. See, not too bad, right?"

"Yeah, I guess not. I just really don't like talking 'bout my personal life and stuff. It's just weird to have thousands of people knowing everything about you," he said with a sigh before slipping a jersey over his head.

She watched his face soften for a moment and felt genuinely sorry for him. She had seen the stress that someone like Shawn went through to keep his kids and wife out of the spotlight, but she had never seen someone like John, who was just trying to keep some semblance of normalcy in their life. It was a totally different situation.

"Anything that you are uncomfortable talking about, I'll lay off of, okay. You can trust me," Breanna said with a heartfelt smile.

He turned towards her and returned the same smile. "Aight, then. How about Tuesdays?"

"Tuesdays are great," she replied as their eyes locked. He held her gaze for a moment before turning and grabbing a hat from his bag.

"I have to go; I got a thing with JBL. So I'll see sometime tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Steph said that I'll be staying at the hotel as you guys and not the staff, so I can talk with you when I need to," Breanna replied. "I'm sure we'll see each other around. I tend to get a little overzealous about big projects, so I'm sure I'll be bugging you in no time."

"I'm sure I'll deal," he replied with a laugh as he exited the door. "Lata, B," he said as he headed in the direction of the stage. Breanna quietly watched him walk away before catching a glimpse of him walking out to the ring on a nearby monitor. She convinced herself that she should get back to the hotel and get some rest, but found herself glued to the television in front of her. She even found herself laughing at the outrageous insults John threw at JBL. She stood watching the whole event until the screen cut to the WWE logo. She quickly gathered her things and left the arena. It was later, as she finally arrived at her hotel room that she realized that this trip wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be. The image of a shirtless John entered her mind as she finally climbed into bed for the night. With a small smile she drifted to sleep as she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

Thank you all so much for being patient with me and waiting for an update. As you know, life happens. I promise that updated will come sooner from now on. Oh and for all of you who read my other story "With You," I working on an update for that as we speak and will try to post it tonight or tomorrow. Thanks guys!


End file.
